


Taking the edge off

by ClayJackson



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Edging, Just me being self indulgent and wanting Strauss to relax, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Slow and casual masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Baths and an opportunity to be alone, uninterrupted, is something that comes infrequently when you're on the run from the law. For that, Strauss makes the most of it.





	Taking the edge off

**Author's Note:**

> I love this awful old man and just really wanted something of him jacking it lazily and comfortably. 
> 
> Also, I've created an 18+ RDR2 Discord Server! Just let me know if you want in!

A sigh left Strauss as he heard the click of the lock to the bathroom door. He looked at the tub, taking in a deep breath of the steamy air, coughing for a second when the moisture tickled his lungs. He slipped off his coat and hung it up neatly, taking a moment to look at himself in the mirror without it. 

Living in the woods wasn’t terrible, but sometimes a man needed to take a moment to spend some time in civilized luxuries, to spend some time on his own and take the edge off. 

He took a moment to admire himself in the mirror, smoothing out his shirt and vest. He planned on getting them a good cleaning while he was in town to freshen them up a bit. It’d been awhile since they’d gotten a deep clean. 

His hands worked smoothly as he unbuttoned the vest, watching himself in the mirror. He wasn’t the most attractive man to others, but that certainly wasn’t something he minded. Strauss had grown comfortable with himself and didn’t feel the need for validation from others. He could enjoy himself. 

The vest was folded nicely over a nearby chair and he pushed his suspenders off, unclipping them and setting them down as well. He pulled his shirt out of his loose pants, unbuttoning from the bottom to the top. To the chair with that as well, and then with the damp undershirt.

Strauss looked over himself in the mirror, holding one wrist in his hand and twisting it to crack it back into place. He placed his hand on his chest, pressing his thumb over his collar bone slowly and stroking it for a moment. He moved it down, bringing his other hand up to rest on either side of his chest, his fingers teasing over his nipples lightly. He let out a breath, relaxing into his own touch as he worked his way down his torso. 

He gripped himself through his pants, a shiver running through him as he palmed his cock. He licked his lips and thought for a moment before sitting in the chair he had draped his other closed over, bending down to take his boots off and set them to his side. He ran a hand down his stockinged ankle, moving back up and taking his pant leg with it. The sock garter came off with a satisfying snap and he set it between his boots, tugging the sock off and placing it inside.

Repeating the same movements with the other foot, Strauss stood back up in order to undo his pants and push them off. He pushed off the underwear with them, then took a moment to separate the two before setting them down with the rest of his clothes. Finally, he removed his glasses and placed them on top of the pile.

He placed a hand on the edge of the tub as he raised his slim leg to step into the water, feeling it engulf his limb. The water was warm and as he climbed the rest of the way in and lowered the rest of his body in he let out a soft groan as the heat spread through his body. 

Strauss relaxed in the tub, his knees jutting out of the top as he tried to cram as much of his body under the water as he could, resting the back of his head on the edge. The warmth soothed his tired muscles, making him breathe out a sigh of relief as he was able to relax. 

He took a moment to just enjoy the satisfying feeling of being in a warm bath. It’d been a few weeks since the last time he had gotten to bathe in something better than a river. Actual baths were a delicacy he could afford every now and then, but not nearly as frequently as he would have liked. 

His heart beat lazily in his chest as he opened his eyes and sat up, running his hands down his arms slowly to wash off the dirt that had built up. He scrubbed at his arms, washing and rinsing them in the soapy water before moving on to his torso. His hands worked slowly and methodically, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of getting clean again.

Strauss dragged his hands back up to his chest, pressing his thumbs against his nipples and letting out a pleased sigh. He rolled them under his thumbs and let out a slow breath, teasing himself with his touch. He circled them lightly with his finger tips, arching into his own touch before gasping as he squeezed them. 

He felt his cock twitch between his legs and hummed softly, dragging his thumbs across his nipples again before sliding his hands down his body. He traced over the curves of his torso, the ridges and dips of his bones and muscles, teasing the skin encasing them. His hands rested on his hips and moved over them slowly, his thumbs brushing along his pelvis and teasing near the base of his cock.

His hair still needed washing and Strauss pulled his hands away from himself. He reclined in the tub, scooping up handfuls of water and pouring them over his head. The soap foamed up as he worked his fingers through his thin, white hair, massaging it into his scalp. He dipped his head down and ran the water through it, rinsing the soap out and sighed as he slicked his hair back from his face, wiping off the water that ran down.

Strauss relaxed back into the tub, closing his eyes and tipping his head back as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His arousal gently ached and he sighed as he ran his hands back down his body, skimming his fingers over his thighs. He sat up and ran his hands down the length of his legs, working his way down to remove the dirt from there as well. 

His skin tingled as he worked his way back up his legs, dragging his nails across his thighs teasingly. He spread his legs open as much as he could in the tub and reached between them, sliding his palm down his cock slowly with a content sigh.

His cock was flaccid, a would be tragedy for some other men his age. For Strauss however, it wasn’t a concern, but simply one of those things that happened from growing old. He assumed it may have been more concerning had he any lovers, but seeing as he very,  _ very  _ rarely ever sought another person’s companionship it wasn’t a problem for him. 

Strauss palmed his way down the short length of his cock slowly, sliding past the head to run his hand down his sac. He continued, moving down and around them until he could grip them comfortably, stroking a thumb over the delicate skin for a second. Then he slid his hand back up, letting his fingers drag along the seam and up the underside of his cock

He circled the head of his cock with a finger for a moment before wrapping them around his length, stroking himself languidly. He let out a soft, breathy moan as he touched himself, his movements casual and unrushed. It had been a while since he had some privacy, and he would be damned if he didn’t make the most out of what he had now. His other hand slid back up his body to drag a nail across his nipple, making him shiver. 

He jerked himself off slowly and patiently, enjoying the ability to pleasure himself without having to worry about someone walking in on him unannounced. Living in the camp didn’t lend itself to much privacy. 

Strauss switched nipples, teasing at the other one and letting out a sigh as he stroked himself just a little faster as he felt his arousal growing. He wasn’t the fastest to reach orgasm, but after weeks of not being able to touch, or only being able to jerk it quick and rough, being able to relax and touch himself was unbearably arousing.

His breathing picked up a little as he rolled his hips into his touch, reaching down with his other hand to palm his balls and squeeze them gently. He gasped and bit his lip, arching his back and jerking faster as he felt himself getting close.

A knock on the door interrupted him. “Would you like any assistance, sir?” A voice said from the other side. 

Had Strauss been a man with less control over himself, he may have whimpered or groaned in frustration. However, he simply stilled his hand, holding onto himself carefully and responded calmly. “No, thank you, I’m almost finished.” 

He listened to the sound of footsteps walking away before sighing softly, stroking himself slowly before pulling his hands away. The water had cooled to the point of becoming almost annoying, it was time for him to be getting out. 

Strauss dried himself off with one of the towels that had been provided, ruffling his hair and smoothing it back down before wrapping the towel around himself. His soft cock still ached between his legs, but he ignored that as he slipped into more comfortable clothes, gathering the rest of his belongings in his arms. He made his way back to his room, nodding politely when he passed the women who would be fixing the bath for the next patron. 


End file.
